The Man with the Past
by SnickersGsr
Summary: When Zack was ten years old he did something terrible. His parents try to cover it up. But the past always comes back to haunt you. First Bones story. Please R&R!
1. Zack's mistake

Zack Addy ran down his street, with blood all over him. . He got to his house and ran in, bumping into his brother as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Zack, what's wrong?" His brother Tom yelled as Zack slamed the bathroom door.

"What was that slamming noise?" Their mom asked from the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with Zack" Tom answered. His mom ran out of the kitchen. "Where's he at?"

"He went upstairs to the bathroom, he had..."

"He had what?"

"Blood all over him"

His mom ran upstairs and to the bathroom door. She tried to opened it, but it was locked.

Zack honey, it's mommy please opened the door"

She could hear him crying in there.

"I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry" Zack cried from behind the door.

"Honey, just come out I promise I won't be mad at you" His mom said.

Silence camed from behind the door, then she heard the lock turn and Zack opened the door. She looked at her 10 year old son, his shirt and pants were covered in blood. He had already washed off his hands, cause she could see the blood in the sink.

"Oh my god, honey what happened, did you hurt yourself?" she asked as she knelled down to look at him in the eyes.

He started to cry, and shooked his head.

"It's...not.. my... blood" he answered with tears runnung down his face.

His mom put her hand on his face and wiped the tears away.

"Honey, if you hurt an animal or something, It'll be ok, I know you didn't mean to do it, just telled me where it's at and I'll have your brother go bury it." His mom told him.

He didn't say anything, then he looked his mom in the eyes, and said the thing she never thought he would say.

"It's Billy Drake's blood, I hurt him really bad"

His mom stood up and started to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

"Honey, it's going to be ok, so go take off those clothes, and put new ones on. Then go downstairs, to get something to eat, ok?" His mom said.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Zack asked.

His mom gave a him a fake smiled and said, "No honey, I'm sure Billy's ok"

Zack ran to his room to take the clothes.

"Mom, what are we going to do? He could go to jail, if he killed him" Tom asked.

She turned to her son, and answered,

"Go get those bloody clothes and burn them, and asked your brother where this happened?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Call your father, and tell him to pick up the twins from their friend's house"

Walked off to Zack's room, he knocked then he entered.

"Hey Zack, could you hand me those bloody clothes, I'm going to wash them, ok?"

Zack smiled and gave his brother the clothes.

"Thanks, bro. This outfit is my favorite" Zack answered.

Tom smiled, and patted his little brother on the head.

"Hey could you tell me where you hurt Billy, so I can go see if he's ok" Tom asked.

"In the woods, by the lake" Zack answered.

"Thanks, now get some clean clothes on, love you"

"I love you, too"

Tom left the room and told his mom where Zack said Billy was.

"Ok, this is going to sound weird, but we have to everything to protect your brother."

"Tell me what to do"

She started to cry again, then said,

"That was a lot of blood, so... I know Billy's not still alive, I need you to go and bury... the body. Somewhere no one will ever find it, please"

Tom looked at his mom, then handed her the clothes to burn and he went into their shed and got a shovel. He went bacl inside and saw his brother sitting at the table.

"What's the shovel for?" Zack asked as he bit into a cookie.

"I found a dead bird in the yard and I'm going to bury it in the woods" Tom answered.

"Ok, can I help?"

"No, it's to nasty"

"Fine, hey when you talked to Billy can you asked if he will play with me tommorow"

Tears started forming in Tom's eyes, he knew his brother didn't know what he had done.

"Sure, buddy" Tom replied, then he walked outside and went to the woods to bury something he thought he would never have to bury.

Tom's mom watch as she say her son walked into the woods, she stood at the sink and started to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

She turned to him and wiped her eyes off.

"Nothing honey, I had something in my eyes."

He didn't say anything. Suddenly he heard the front door opened. He heard as something dropped on the floor and footstepes ran towards the kitchen. He looked up when his dad ran into the kitchen with his two twin brothers behind him.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Zack's dad asked.

"Zack, Dylan, and Daniel, could you give mom and dad a minute."

They all nodded their heads and ran upstairs.

"Mary, tell me what's wrong?" Zack's dad asked.

Mary started to cry, Zack's dad put his arms around her.

"Kevin, it's so horrible" Mary said.

"What ever it is we can worked it out" Kevin told her.

Mary look up at her husband, and told him what Zack did.

"Oh my god"

"I know what are we going to do. Billy's mom is probably going to report him missing soon, and Zack's the only one he plays with. The police will come over here and take him away."

"Honey, I won't let that happen. Where's the body?" Kevin asked.

"I sent Tom to go bury it. I know that's horrible, but I couldn't let Zack live with the fact that he killed his best friend." Mary answered.

"I would have done the same thing, I know what were going to do. If the police come, were going to tell them Zack's been home sick all day, and he hasn't been outside, ok?" Kevin said.

Mary nodded, and said

"But what if they find him and they can tie it back to Zack?"

"Don't worry, they won't even know were to look, I promise they will never know it was Zack"

"You know he didn't meanit, he's a good boy, Kevin."

Before Kevin could answered, Tom walked in the back door and a looked at his parents.

"Did you do it?" Mary asked.

"Yes" Tom answered.

"Ok, go upstairs and tell your brother Billy's ok, but he can't come over to play fo a while" Mary told him.

"Ok, but what happens when he keeps asking to play with Billy after a while."

"We will figure that out later." Mary said.

Tom walked away, and went upstairs.

"I know this is horrible, but we have to forget this ever happen, and move on with our lives." Kevin told his wife.

"I know" Mary repiled. Then she hugged her husband, and they both cried.

They wiped their eyes and went back to their daily routine.

Kevin was walking out of the kitchen, but then stop and turned back to his wife.

"Do you want me to go pick up the girls from camp?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, all four of them"

Kevin nodded, grabbed his keys, kiss his wife goodbye, and then left.

Later on that night when her husband got home with the girls, the Addy's sat down for dinner.

"Why did we have to come home so early, mom?" Mary's fourteen year old daugther Amber asked.

Mary was about to answered but there was a knock at the door. Mary looked at her husband with fear in her eyes.

"I'll get it" Zack said as he jump from the table and ran to the front door. Before his mom could day no Zack opened the door and saw two police men standing at the door.

"Is your mom and dad home" one of the cops asked.

Before he answered his dad was already at the door.

"Zack why don't you go up back to the table"

"Ok" Zack said and he ran back to the kitchen.

"May I help you, officers?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it seems that I little boy by the name of Billy Drake has gone missing, and his mom told us that he was coming over here to play with his friend, and we were wondering if you seen him.

"Oh my god, that's horrible. Yeah his friend with my youngest Zack, but he was sick today." Kevin told the officer.

"So he didn't come here"

"He did, but my wife sent him back home, she offered to give him a ride but he said he could walk. "

"Do you remember what time that was?"

"I'm not really sure, I think around noon."

"Ok, thanks." the officer said then the two them walked off.

"Your welcome officer, have a goodnight" Kevin said.

He then shut the door and went back to the kitchen.

"What did they want honey?" Mary asked.

"Did Billy tell on me?" Zack asked.

"Oh, no Zack. They were just wondering if I seen any lost dogs around here" Kevin replied.

Mary looked at his wife and they both knew that this horrible secret was going to haunt them for the rest of their lives.

A couple of months had pass, and no one found Billy. After some more of looking the cops finally stopped. The Drakes move to a new town. The Addy's went on with their daily lives, Zack stopped asking to play with Billy after a month or so. No one ever mention the Drakes again.


	2. Found

**Zack has been working at the Jeffersonian for two years now. This story is going to be set right before season 2 ended. Before Angela and Hodgins almost got married. **

* * *

_15 years later_

Zack Addy looked over at Angela and Hodgins, they were making out again. He didn't understand why they had to do that in front of eveyone. He saw Booth coming up the stairs of the Jeffersonian, and smiled, because he knew he had a case for them.

"Hey guys, could you get a room?" Booth asked as he stepped up in front of them.

"Sorry, I just love this woman for agreeing to marry me" Hodgins said as he kissed Angela one more time and then let go of her.

"So, do you have a case for us Agent Booth?" Zack asked as he stepped closer to him looking anixous.

"Yes I do, and I will tell you about it as soon as Bones arrives, I just got off the phone with her. Also Zack what did I tell you about men and their space" Booth said as he push Zack away from him.

Zack looked down at the ground, and said

"Sorry, it's just... we haven't had a case since the glowing lady, and I really want to looked at something other than Hodgins and Angela swaping spit, I think that's how people say it."

"Hey, it's called love dude. You would know what that felt like if you stop using big words no one ever understands, besides Me and Dr. Brennan" Hodgins repiled with a glare on his face.

Zack opened his mouth to repile but was cut off when Dr. Brennan, came up to them and said,

"Hey guys, get along for once."

"Finally your here, ok I have case." Booth told her.

"I know you told me over the phone. What is it? It better be just bones, not one little bit of flesh on it." Dr. Brennan said.

"It's not, I promise. One of buddy's who works in Michigan said they found a body, not really a body, but bones. He knows I work with the famous Dr. Brennan, and doesn't want any one else ID'ing the bones, but you." Booth said.

"Well, sounds like it could be a good case. I'll get my stuff then head out" Dr. Brennan told him.

She hadn't even tooken one step, when Booth added,

"No need my buddy's flying the bones out here, just for you"

"This guy must really like you, Tempe" Angela said with a smile.

Hodgins turned to Zack, and asked,

"Aren't you from Michigan?"

"Yeah" Zack answered.

"Aren't you worried it could be one of your family members" Hodgins asked.

"No, I talked to my mom ever day, she would tell me if someone in my family was dead or missing." Zack answered then he walk to his computer at sat down.

"Dude, your like 26, why do you call your mom still?" Booth laughed.

"This is Zack were talking about" Hodgins said.

Zack turned around his chair and was abou to say anything but he was cut off again, this time form Angela.

"Lay off him guys, I called my father everyday"

"Sorry babe" Hodgins said then he kiss her.

Zack smiled at her, she smiled back and winked at him.

"Well lets get ready for the body." Brennan said.

"Yeah, it should be here shortly" Booth added.

They all nodded and went to thier work stations.

A couple hours went by before the body arrived. The people carefully sat the body down on Dr. Brennan table and left.

"Your buddy didn't want to come with the body." Brennan asked.

"No, he had other work to finish, but he wants to be up to date with what you find." Booth answered.

They all looked at the body and did nothing.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Booth asked.

"For Cam, we can't start working intill she says we can, you know that Booth" Brennan said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you guys, Cam out of town for a meeting, but I called her and she said just keep in touch with her about the case, and you guys can do it by yourself." Booth replied.

"Ok" Brennan said then she stepped up to the body and started looking it over.

"From what I can tell from the pelvis, and the teeth, this was a small boy from the ages of eight to ten, caucasian. All of his ribs are broken, I can't tell from what yet. From what I can tell from the decay, and the lack of any tissue left, I put death around 12 to 15 years ago." Dr. Brennan said without taking a breath.

She looked closer to the bones, and saw a bug crawling around the phalanges.

"Here's a bug for you, Hodgins." She said as she carefully pick up the bug and gave it to Hodgins.

"Good, maybe it can tell me more." Hodgins said then he walked off with his new little friend.

"Booth..." But before she could finish her sentence, Booth said.

"Already on it, I'm going to look for eight to ten year olds that disappear fifteen or so years ago, around where the investigators found the remains."

Then he walked over to the computer and type in the description Bones gave him about the body.

It tooked Booth only five minutes before he got a hit on the description.

"Well, this was easy, I guess kids don't go missing in Blaine, Michigan. The boy's named is Billy Drake, he went missing June 21, 1991" Booth said.

* * *

**I hope you like the 2nd chapter, their will be more to come, soon. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
